User talk:Ivyheart
:D AHHHH! YESS! GET ON THE CHAT NOW! :D :D :D Dappleheart♥ 22:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Ivy, So could you possibly for the homepage space out the stuff? Keep the Community News and Updates where they are but space everything else out but all be centered? That would be great! Thanks! Dappleheart♥ 04:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat? :) Dappleheart♥ 04:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Chararts and Clans Hai! We need A LOT of Cats for MoonClan and BreezeClan. Could you help out and make some chararts and cat pages? :) Dappleheart♥ 23:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) AHH! GET ON CHAT! :D Dappleheart♥ 23:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Siggie A pattern would be good, thanks :) Little Cinderstorm <3 18:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I dont really care! I will just take what you have! Little Cinderstorm <3 18:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yay! Thanks soo much Ivy! Cinderstorm 18:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Mossflower Did you make the charart for Mossflower...? Dappleheart♥ 23:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol kk. In about a week or so we will start to advertise Cats of the Stars. We need more people. So don't fill up all of the clans. Just maybe a few warriors and leave the medicine cat apprentice thing open :) Dappleheart♥ 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hiya Ivyheart! Could you make me a siggie? If you get a chance, I would like it: Font: Arial Colors: Pattern of lime green and hot pink Thanks?! :) Creampelt <3 01:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) BreezeClan Hiya Ivyheart :) Could you help me create BreezeClan pages when you get a chance? Thanks! Cinderstorm 20:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PCA Approval Page Hai Ivy I need your help with something. On the PCA Approval page, all of the photos are pilled on top of eachother and its hard to tell which charart the user posted, can you fix that by any chance? 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well people send it rewuests, but its piled at the bottom because other requests are ontop of it. I want them to be evened out and right next to the place where they should be.. 01:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sigh nevermind. It looks all fixed... Can u create rollplays for the rest of the Clans pleaes? 01:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) grasias 01:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai Do you by any chance know the link to the Welcome Tool...? I'm trying to make that box that greets you on your talk page. You know the one that says the admins names and what they do...? Dappleheart♥ 02:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I found it...not quite sure. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central%3AMain_Page Dappleheart♥ 02:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to go:/ thank you!!!!!!!! Dappleheart♥ 02:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Warrior? No, can you possibly make a BreezeClan warrior so we can have a mentor for Plumpaw? I am kinda busy editing pages, so it would be good if you could make the new page. :)Thank You(: Cinderstorm 12:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks! You are great at making siggies. :) Creampelt 12:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay for GazeClan please? And can u go to Story Board and add some stories? 21:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :D Hai Ivy, What is the link to make the "Greetings User! Welcome to Cats of the Stars wikia! blah blah blah etc" ? I used the link you gave me and couldn't find it :/ Dappleheart♥ 00:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :/ Oh we made an IRC Channel. :) The link is on the homepage. I really need to know how to! I asked Kitsu, Cloud, and Atelda! Dappleheart♥ 01:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What was the link you sent me....? Dappleheart♥ 01:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :/ Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List checkout it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Dappleheart♥ 17:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) So this is the Welcome Thingie but it isn't showing up on everyone's talk pages >.> Dappleheart♥ 17:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BreezeClan Hai Ivy. I no your in charge of BreezeClan and I am aware that Cinderstorm asked you for permission to add to BreezeClan. its been about 3 days without your reply so I gave her permision to add to it. If you have any questions or concers, please go to my talk page. 19:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) XD. If you have time can you create the GazeClan Roleplay thingy? 19:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC)